The scattered clan
by Shadowolf315
Summary: <html><head></head>Rosepaw and Adderpaw come home to reveal the dreaded Ravenclan has scattered their clan, so now they must make a choice live as Rouge's or reunite the cats of Dawnclan without more trouble!</html>
1. Chapter 1

Rosepaw padded through the dew covered grass her light grey pelt sparkling in the morning light. A familiar smell crossed the young cats nose.

"Adderpaw!" Rosepaw asked.

"Rosepaw?" Adderpaw stuck his tortoiseshell head through the under growth.

Rosepaw smiled "Hi Adderpaw!".

"Hey Rosepaw, I was wondering if you would come on a hunting patrol with me and Spidersplash?" Adderpaw asked coming fully into the clearing.

"S-sure" Rosepaw nodded.

The two cats walked side-by-side back to Dawnclan camp. As they neared the camp Rosepaw stiffened.

_'Blood! was there a battle, is my clan split up'._

Adderpaw ran forward, not looking back to make sure Rosepaw was following.

"Adderpaw wait!" Rosepaw's desperate cry was cut off by the sound of caterwauling.

Adderpaw raced through the bushes with fresh battle scars along his flank. "Run!" he shouted at her.

Rosepaw followed Adderpaw through the trees, she didn't dare look back. "Wh-what was that?" she heaved up a tree behind her clan-mate.

"Ravenclan" he gasped catching his breath.

_'Ravenclan! what are they doing on Dawnclan territory'_ Rosepaw wondered.

"We can't go back Rosepaw" Adderpaw sighed. "Ragestar is dead and half the clan is scattered".

Rosepaw nodded understandably and the two apprentices padded off into the setting sun, to find the remains of Dawnclan...if possible.

**Thanks for reading! I would really love to hear what you thought...so review please thanks ~Shadow**


	2. Chapter 2

**TWO MONTHS LATER...**

Adderpaw licked Rosepaw between the ears. They had found Gorseflight, the grey tom had ran to an old barn where the apprentices were lucky to come across.

Rosepaw looked up from her mouse. "Adderpaw... do you think we'll find the others?"

"I don't know Rosepaw" Adderpaw sighed. "But I hope we do".

Rosepaw heard Gorseflight snoring in their make-shift den. _'Is it even possible to find the rest' _Rosepaw thought. "Im going for a walk" she announced. Adderpaw sprang up "I'll go with you!"

"I-I kinda want to be alone" Rosepaw mewed walking out of the old barn. A twig cracked and she looked to her side. Ravenclan scent washed over her, Rosepaw's eyes widened. _'How did they find us!'_ Rosepaw asked herself. "Who's there?" the she~cat asked taking a step back. A black and white tom stepped out into her view. "Im Crowpaw, no need to look so afraid" he snickered. "Hi Crowpaw i'm...i'm Rosepaw" Rosepaw stammered. The tom sat down and drew a paw over his ear. "Whats a cat like you doing way out here, where's your clan" Crowpaw asked between licks.

Rosepaw looked back to where Adderpaw and Gorseflight were waiting. "Well?" he said sounding impatient. Rosepaw thought fast. "We were scattered" she widened her eyes that wasn't what she wanted to say. "What!" Crowpaw gasped "Thats horrible you could come back with me, no you HAVE to come back with me". Almost against her will her paws began to drag the she~cat after Crowpaw. "What clan did you belong to?" Crowpaw mewed looking over his shoulder. "Dawnclan" she made herself choke out the words. The tom stopped, he turned and looked at her. "I thought you looked familiar, so who scattered your clan".

Rosepaw's tail swished, her neck fur began to rise. "Ravenclan did" with the realization of what Crowpaw helped with she added "YOU caused my clan to disappear". Crowpaw growled.  
>"I did nothing, I didn't go" he snarled at Rosepaw. "So don't you dare tell me what I did and didn't do".<p>

Rosepaw looked down. "Sorry" she murmured. Crowpaw's white tail twitched. "Don't worry about it" he mewed. Rosepaw wanted to run back to Adderpaw and carry on with reuniting the clan. She stopped and crept back keeping a cautious eye on Crowpaw. When tom didn't look back Rosepaw turned to run, only to run into a large brown tom who's looks could kill. Crowpaw spun around to see what had happen.

"Russetfang! I thought you would be at the camp with Ashpaw!" Crowpaw looked at the brown cat. "I was until the clan noticed your absence so I came to look for you" Russetfang meowed. "Good thing to, looks as if you were being hunted by this tiny piece of prey".

Crowpaw blinked trying to keep his temper. "She wasn't hunting me I found her" he hissed. "She's from Dawnclan...or used to be". "I still do" she hissed at the toms. Russetfang let out a mrrow of laughter. "Kit they've been gone for two moons, theres no sign of them" the brown cat mewed.

"I know that" Rosepaw spat. Crowpaw padded over to them. "Rosepaw...I know where your clan mate's are!"


End file.
